Undercover - Operation Pom Pom
by Caliber13
Summary: After watching the Season 5 preview with Bo and Tamsin going undercover I wanted to write a little something about the scenerio in excitement for Lost Girl's return! If enough people like it, I'll write more!
1. Chapter 1

Operation Cheerleader

"Tamsin as a cheerleader? Do you think this is going to work?" Lauren asked as she laughed, watching as Bo turned and followed Tamsin out of the Dal.

Dyson couldn't help but laugh and shake his head, "Well, she's got the attitude, that's for sure. Bo will be there too as the coach, so I think we've got a good chance at getting at least some information from the school"

"This is going to be decently hilarious, isn't it?" Lauren said as she chuckled.

"Absolutely" Dyson said as he picked up his beer and clanked it against Lauren's.

Bo had gotten dressed in her coaching outfit and was walking towards the locker room at the college where she and Tamsin would be going undercover at in search of the Valkyrie who had picked up her uniform and gone to change.

"Tamsin?" Bo whispered as she walked down the row of lockers. "Tams?"

"Over here Succu-bitch" Tamsin said as she walked out of the other side of the row of lockers. "So, think I can pull off the cheerleader look?" The blonde said as she crossed her arms and gave a smirk.

Bo's jaw dropped when she saw the Valkyrie standing before her.

"Woah…" Bo said in shock as her eyes wandered up and down the blonde.

Tamsin stood confidently in the locker room with her hair in a high pony tail, her blonde locks curled perfectly as they draped freely down her neck. Her make up was flawless as her eye shadow and mascara made her green eyes beam and shine. The most shocking part of all this was the way Tamsin looked in the cheerleader outfit. The blue and white top came down just above her belly button, showing off the extremely toned stomach the Valkyrie had. The blue skirt clung to Tamsin's hips low enough to show off the definition of her sex lines and was just short enough to let the eyes wander up and down her long and muscular legs.

"I'm hoping the fact you're looking me up and down means that you totally approve?" Tamsin said with a chuckle and nose scrunch.

Bo shook her head in an attempt to regain her composure. Giving a grin, Bo said, "And to think Dyson and Lauren doubted you. You look incredible Valkyrie. Impressive, very impressive"

Tamsin smiled sweetly and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, _coach_ let's go see what we've gotten ourselves in to" Tamsin said as she walked by Bo, grabbing the Succubus by the hand and pulling her along.

"Yes ma'am" Bo said as she bit her lower lip, looking down at Tamsin's figure from the back.

Tamsin heard the seductive tone in the Succubus's voice and looked over her shoulder to see the brunette's eyes on her ass and grinned. "Careful there _coach, _I'm pretty sure there are rules about checking out your cheerleaders"

The two stopped at the main door leading out the the field where practice was being held.

Bo looked up with a grin as she flashed her eyes blues, causing Tamsin's breath to hitch with a decently stunned expression crossing her face.

"You're right, guess I'll have to behave then huh?" Bo purred as she walked pass Tamsin and to the field. Pleased that she caught Tamsin off guard.

Tamsin gave a smirk to herself, feeling confident in her undercover outfit and that she got the Succubus to check her out.

Things had been so tense and down since Kenzi's death, this case was the first time since the funeral that either girl had been able to have a little fun and smile and laugh about anything. They were working on finding a way to bring Kenzi home, but until then, they had to find a way to pass the time. The case Dyson had put them on was just what they needed to take their minds off everything.

Tamsin walked forward and she and Bo started to strut across the football field.

As they walked, both were excited about their case, but more the fact that they both were dressed up and looking spectacular. Bo had to admit, Tamsin was definitely eye candy in her outfit, but being the competitive Succubus she was, Bo was trying to keep her eyes forward as to not give Tamsin the satisfaction of drooling over her.

Tamsin was pleased with her appearance. She wanted to prove Dyson and Lauren wrong, and the fact that she knew Bo enjoyed the view just added to the pride. She always had a thing for Bo, but the only person who ever really knew that was Kenzi. Tamsin knew that Bo was in a confusing place with Lauren and Dyson, and even though the Valkyrie would never admit it, the idea of making a move on Bo was intimidating. After Yule nothing came from their make out session and numerous kisses, so the blonde was done being the one to initiate everything, and she didn't want to pressure Bo anymore or put her in a difficult position. For now she would be there for Bo and help her through whatever she needed.

As Bo was striding across the field with her eyes forward on the team, the Valkyrie's eyes were roaming their surroundings. The football team was practicing on the field, but everyone's eyes looked over at the two at one point or another. Tamsin could see Bo out of the corner of her eye, loving the coaching outfit the Succubus decided to wear, smiling to herself at the way the white outfit fit Bo in all the right places. Lost her thoughts of Bo's body, the Valkyrie tripped and started to stumble, but catching herself just in time to prevent her ass from meeting the turf.

"You okay?" Bo asked as she put her hands out, steadying the blonde.

Tamsin, now slightly embarrassed nodded, as she used her hand with the cliche pom pom to brush her hair out of her face, "Thanks".

Tamsin walked forward to go meet the rest of the team as Bo grinned from the blonde's stumble.

_She's pretty cute, I'll give her that. _

Bo watched as Tamsin walked over confidently to the group of girls who were all in the same uniform as her. It was surprising to see Tamsin smiling and laughing, considering the Valkyrie they all knew was not a giddy, happy, overly friendly individual. Bo had to admit, Tamsin was doing well playing the part.

Tamsin glanced over at Bo, giving a sexy little smirk, noticing Bo was giving her an impressed look of approval.

_Act like a dumb blonde bimbo, easy with all these jackasses_ Tamsin thought as she listened to one of the girls tell her that she "so needed to come to their sorority party tonight".

"Alright ladies, let's get started" Bo said as she clapped her hands together and walked closer to the group. "I'm Bo, I'll be taking over while Coach Henderson is out on maternity leave. Go ahead and stretch, then begin doing some back hand springs. I wanna see where everyone is at so I know what I'm working with"

Bo had to admit, for a sex demon, this was a pretty incredible undercover operation. Getting to coach cheerleading… All these gorgeous girls in skimpy uniforms, it was definitely nothing to complain about. The Succubus grinned as she looked around her. The girls all smiled and nodded as they bent over and started stretching their legs. Everyone but Tamsin that is. The Valkyrie was standing their with her arms crossed, smiling and chuckling as she shook her head.

Bo simply shrugged, knowing the Valkyrie saw her checking everyone out.

Bo walked over to the group, "Don't you need to stretch?" Bo asked Tamsin with a bitchy grin.

"Nah, I'm ready to go, _coach_" Tamsin replied with a nose scrunch.

The other cheerleaders giggled at Tamsin's remark, impressed that the new girl had such attitude. Bo could see all the other girls were clearly loving the Valkyrie. After listening to their conversations, Bo figured a majority of these girls to be, well, let's just say they fit the stereotype, so to introduce a badass like Tamsin, they all were worshipping the new 'hot blonde' already.

"Okay then, why don't you go first Tamsin. Round off back hand spring, if you think you can manage that" Bo said as she crossed arms and nodded to the sideline of the field, indicating for Tamsin to show her what she had.

_Can she even do a cartwheel? Oh this should be good. Tamsin is a boxer, not a gymnast. If she falls I'm so telling Dyson and Lauren. She'll never live it down._ Bo thought as she smiled.

"Happily" Tamsin said in a cocky tone as she walked over.

"Yeah girl!" Said one of the other blonde cheerleaders, the whole squad began hooping and hollering, cheering on Tamsin.

Tamsin cracked her neck, and glanced over, giving Bo a wink. The Valkyrie took several steps and then lunged her body in the air, flipping and moving across the field with grace as she landed a perfect round off back hand spring. Smiling to herself, the blonde turned around to see a shocked Bo looking at her. The cheerleaders erupted in excitement as the blonde stuck the landing. All clearly impressed with the new girls talents.

Tamsin walked pass Bo slowly, leaning in as she crept behind her and let their bodies brush ever so slightly against one another, "Anything else you'd like me to do, _coach_?" The Valkyrie purred as Bo closed her eyes and smiled, knowing if she would have let her eyes remain open, they'd be flashing a bright blue right now. Tamsin saw Bo close her eyes and bite her lower lip. The Valkyrie couldn't help but smile. The flirting with Bo was becoming second nature, they were growing comfortable with one another and it was nice to be able to have a good time with someone she cared so much for, plus it made the blonde feel a little better about herself knowing she could get to Bo so easily.

"Alright" Bo said as she cleared her throat and opened her eyes, "Who's next?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Alright ladies, that's enough for today. We have practice tomorrow morning at 8, so get some sleep tonight and I'll see you all tomorrow.. Preferably not hung over" Bo said as she pointed a finger to the Valkyrie who throughout the entire practice had done more talking and socializing than actual cheerleading.

"Can't make any promises _coach_" Tamsin said with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

Bo simply rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Come on Tams, shower time!" one of the fellow cheerleaders called. The girl was a short blonde who was fit and enjoyed showing off her toned stomach.

"A word Tamsin?" Bo said as she tossed her clip board on the ground.

"Go ahead Molly, I'll catch up" Tamsin said with a wink as the short blonde giggled and rushed off with the rest of the team.

"Shower time?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"What? I'm making friends!" Tamsin said with a laugh as she and Bo turned to slowly walk back towards the locker room.

"Uh huh, so that's what you call flirting with over half the squad throughout my entire practice?" Bo said as she playfully elbowed the Valkyrie.

"Jealous much?" Tamsin said as she burst out into laughter.

"No, just making sure you aren't losing focus on our whole reason for being here with half naked cheerleaders flipping all around you" Bo said as she crossed her arms.

"You're the sex demon who gets a vagina throbber over everyone, isn't that why I'm here? To make sure YOU don't chi suck the college whore cakes?" Tamsin said as she tried to steady her laughter.

Bo couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's true, not gonna lie, it is kinda a nice view" Bo said with a smirk.

"You told me to get some intel from the pom pom dumbasses with fake boobs. Well mission accomplished, they invited me to some sorority shit later" Tamsin said as she shrugged.

"Oh really? Not bad Valkyrie, not bad at all. So, are you going to need some back up for your sorority throw down?" Bo asked as she grinned.

"You really think that the cheerleading coach showing up to a college rager is a good idea Succubus?" Tamsin asked as she scrunched her nose.

"No, but I don't want you alone. These bitches know something about the underfae we need to get to Valhalla to bring Kenzi back" Bo said in a serious tone.

"Yeah. One of the blonde bimbo's is meddling in some serious dark magic bullshit" Tamsin said as she pursed her lips.

"Exactly, which is why you aren't going to be going to your party without me. I'll come up with something, but you aren't going alone Tamsin" Bo said sternly.

"Fine, but whatever you've got in mind better be good ass hat, you aren't blowing my cover" Tamsin said as she pointed a finger.

"Me? Please. I've got this. Kenz showed me a thing or two about undercover work, plus if worse comes to worse, I've always got my charm, don't I?" Bo said playfully as she ran her fingertips up Tamsin's arm, sending minor waves of pleasure that caused Tamsin to close her eyes and grin as her breath became rapid.

"That you do hot pants, that you do" Tamsin mumbled as Bo smiled wickedly. The Succubus enjoyed seeing the usually tense and strong Valkyrie buckle under her gentle touch.

"Hey Tamsin are you- Oh… My bad girl, I didn't mean to uh… Interrupt you…" Molly said with a nervous chuckle as she and two other girls came running from the showers in nothing but their towels with their hair dripping wet.

Bo couldn't help but jump, but the Valkyrie remained calm and cool.

"You weren't interrupting, Coach was just showing me a new way to relax the arm muscles after a round off. I've been having issues with my muscles tensing up… Right _coach_?" Tamsin said with lust dripping from her lips.

"Uhm yeah… I was just showing Tamsin how to work out the rough spots on the triceps" Bo said as she looked to the blonde. Tamsin had peeked her eyes open, relishing the nervous tone that the Succubus had being caught charming her by the other cheerleaders.

"Oh! Okay!" Molly said in an excited tone. "Come on Tamsin! We're gonna shower and go get ready in the sorority house! Have a good night coach, we'll see you tomorrow morning… TOTALLY SOBER of course!" The short blonde said as she grabbed Tamsin's hand and drug the Valkyrie away.

"Uh huh, sure you guys will" Bo said lowly as she rolled her eyes.

Tamsin glanced back over her shoulder, giving the Succubus a genuine smile and nod.

"See you later _coach_" Tamsin called back.

Bo grinned from ear to ear as she watched the Valkyrie leave. Tamsin and Bo had become close since Kenzi's death, both hell bent on bringing their Russian wild child back from Valhalla. Dyson and Lauren had both cooled off and given Bo her space, but not before several heated discussions and requests from Bo for time to figure things out. With everything she had been through, the death of Hale, Rainer, Kenzi… It was all too much for Bo to process.

The only person who stayed consistent in her life after everything was Tamsin. The Valkyrie never pushed her to open up about her heartache for Kenzi like Trick, Dyson and Lauren all had. Tamsin never made Bo feel sad or guilty. The blonde was there.

Bo slowly walked to her office to think more about how she was going to sneak in to the sorority party to keep an eye on Tamsin. As she sat in the leather chair and unlocked her phone, she grinned at the picture that appeared. It was a picture of her, Kenzi and Tamsin. Bo was hugging Kenzi from behind while Tamsin was leaning over hugging both Bo and Kenzi and kissing the Succubus on the cheek. In that moment Bo's mind drifted back to two weeks prior…

_It had been two weeks since Kenzi's death. Dyson, Lauren and Trick had all come by to check on her, they all wanted to talk. But Bo didn't want to talk about anything. No relationships, no wanderer and her father, and certainly no Kenzi. It was all too painful._

_Bo laid in her bed, clinging to Kenzi's favorite black sweater and crying. _

_The door opened slowly. Bo turned her head to see Tamsin walking in._

_Living together alone in the shack at first seemed awkward. Tamsin and Bo both felt the same amount of pain from losing Kenzi. The house wasn't a home without Kenzi. _

_Tamsin, who was usually a sarcastic, sassy, snarky bitch, had been quiet and calm. Bo was surprised at how good it felt having the Valkyrie around, even if Tamsin hadn't said anything since Kenzi's death. Having the blonde there gave a comforting sensation._

_They hadn't spoken, but Tamsin still brought Bo coffee and food throughout the day. Bo never said anything, but she knew Tamsin would come in several times throughout the night to check on her. Bo would have nightmares where the images of Kenzi walking towards the portal flashed through her head. _

_The Succubus would wake up screaming, and every time she did Tamsin was right there in an instant with a cool rag, dapping her forehead and gently pushing her back down on the bed where Tamsin would kneel beside the bed and hold Bo's hand until the brunette was fast asleep._

_On this day, Tamsin entered Bo's room while the Succubus laid there crying. Bo looked up and saw the blonde and just laid her head back down. There was so much racing through the brunette's mind, so much pain, so much heartbreak._

_Tamsin didn't say a word but walked over to Bo's bed. The blonde lifted the side of the bed spread and climbed in behind Bo, slowly wrapping her arms from behind and cuddling Bo tightly._

_Bo thought she would break out in tears, she felt like all she needed was someone to hold her while she cried, but right now, in this moment it was like all the fear, the pain, the heartbreak left her. Tamsin, being a Valkyrie, usually was cold to the touch, but she felt so warm as she cradled Bo from behind._

_Tamsin slowly brought one hand up, stroking Bo's cheek and pushing a piece of had from the Succubus's face and placing it behind her ear. Bo sighed and melted into Tamsin's arms. _

_Tamsin snuggled closer, making sure to tighten her grip around Bo's waist. _

"_Look at me Bo…" Tamsin whispered softly._

_Bo turned over slowly so that she and Tamsin were now face to face. The Valkyrie moved slowly as she put her hand on Bo's cheek, using her thumb to caress Bo's soft skin._

"_I know it hurts like hell right now babe, but I need you… Please Bo… I need you to get up… To fight with me right now. We need to bring her back home, but dammit Bo I can't do this without you. You're all I have left…" Tamsin said in almost a whisper as tears fell from her eyes._

_Bo was in awe of the words she just heard Tamsin say. The Valkyrie, her strong Valkyrie was crying and saying she needed her. Bo had been so consumed in the pain and guilt she shut the world out, but here Tamsin was, breaking down each and every wall that the Succubus had put up._

_Bo leaned forward putting her forehead against the blonde's. _

"_I need you just as much as you need me Tamsin… I can't lose you too. God I've been such a mess lately… I just don't know what to do…" Bo said as she reached her hands up and held Tamsin's head close to hers._

"_This gorgeous badass told me something one time when I thought all hope was lost. Know what she said?" Tamsin said as she opened her eyes and gazed into the brown eyes that gave her butterflies._

"_What's that?" Bo said as her eyes searched deep within the emerald ones before her._

"_She told me to fight… Granted she told me this right after I kicked her cute little ass… But the message still sunk in. When everything in your life is crumbling, you can't lay down and literally die, you can't let everyone stomp all over you, you can't let life's obstacles get the best of you. You get up and fight like hell to survive for one more day. You fight for what makes you who you are… So come on Bo… Fight with me?" Tamsin said with a smirk._

"_How could I say no to a smile like that?" Bo said as she sniffled and grinned._

"_Ready to figure out a way to bring moms back?" Tamsin asked as she leaned in brushing her nose against Bo's._

"_Absolutely" Bo said as she leaned up kissing Tamsin's nose, causing the Valkyrie to scrunch her nose in that adorable way only the blonde could do. _

_Tamsin and Bo sat there for what seemed like an eternity cuddled in each other's arms, laughing and talking about Kenzi and how they were going to bring her home. It was the first time since the Russian's death they had laughed and talked about her. But it was more than that, the atmosphere between them shifted in that moment. Without even realizing it, the two had grown closer to one another, the way they were acting right now, they way they felt like a couple, it was perfection growing between two women almost destined to be together. _

Bo snapped out of her memory and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was time to change into a disguise and see what the sorority girl lifestyle was all about, while enjoying the view of Tamsin. The more Bo thought about the Valkyrie, the more she shocked herself with the feelings that seemed to be growing for everyone's favorite bitchy blonde. Maybe this undercover operation would give them a chance to see what all of these feelings they were dancing around for weeks consisted of. Was there something there between them?

"Show time…" Bo said as she grinned and headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tamsin stood dressed in a pair of light jeans and a tight blue and white t-shirt with the school logo on the front and her hair down with the infamous blonde locks flowing freely and her make up looking perfect. The Valkyrie gave a fake smile as she listened to yet another cheerleader tell a story about a drunken hook up with one of the football players gone wrong, ensuring to chug as many beers as possible to survive this.

The Valkyrie was waiting for the cheerleading captain, Molly, to come back downstairs so she could interrogate the drunken bimbo, but Molly had gone upstairs and told Tamsin she would be 'right back'. So far Tamsin had her suspicions about several girls on the team being involved with a dark fae cult practicing with black magic. The underfae involved with the cult had information on a secondary passage to Valhalla that wouldn't require the Hel shoe for them to gain access. But, to get information on which cheerleader was meddling in the dark fae world required Tamsin to actually pretend to like half of these jackasses. Molly was the prime suspect. She was the captain of the team and a strong, outspoken, outgoing and devious girl. If Tamsin could just get Molly to slip up and admit to something that would confirm her suspicions, she and Bo could make a move to find out more.

Bo… That name. As Tamsin's thoughts raced around the case and figuring out who on the cheerleading team was behind the cult affairs, that one name stopped everything. Bo. She had fallen for the Succubus forever ago, but with Bo, she knew she didn't stand a chance in hell. Sure they had their moments where Tamsin thought there was something between them, and they flirted all the time, but Bo didn't think of her like that… Did she? _Of course not… She has Dyson AND Lauren… Plus with Kenz gone Bo's in no place to even think about that. What am I doing?! Focus Tamsin. Talk to these barbie wannabes, get drunk, get info and get the fuck out of here_. Tamsin thought as she laughed along with the group of women surrounding her.

Some of the football players had joined the party and were making hopeless attempts to talk to the blonde, but she brushed it off for the awesome 'girl talk' she was obligated to indulge in.

Tamsin's phone went off and the Valkyrie quickly pulled it out, smiling when she looked down to see the Succubus's name pop up on the screen.

Bo: How's the party? Not letting my whole team get shit faced are you?

Tamsin: Me? Never. These bitches were drunk when I got here. Swear.

Bo: I feel like that's a load of bullshit. But I''ll give you points for trying. Seriously though, how's it going? Have you heard anything?

Tamsin: Let's see, I've heard how Amy wants a boob job, how Kara thought she was pregnant but found out this morning it was a false alarm and the Plan B worked… OH and I found out Taylor waxes her ass.

Bo: Have you heard anything USEFUL?! Smart ass…

Tamsin: No, not yet. I'm waiting on Molly to come back down. Captain ass hat vanished a half hour ago upstairs. My money is on her as the ring leader for the cult.

Bo: Where did she go? She just left?

Tamsin: No, she said she was going upstairs and told me to wait here. Said she'd be back and wanted to talk to me or something.

Bo: You do realize that's slut talk for 'meet me upstairs so I can shove my tongue down your throat' right?

Tamsin: You WOULD speak slut.

Bo: Whatever.

Tamsin: Jealous much?

Bo: Not in the slightest. Act all tough and cocky… We both know that she isn't your type.

Tamsin: Oh really? And you think you know my type?

Bo: I may have an idea.

Tamsin: Care to enlighten me?

Bo: How about you go find captain hoe bag and get some actual info and I'll tell you my thoughts on the type of girl for you?

Tamsin: So I go and talk to that dumb ass and you're going to tell me the type of girl you think I would go for?

Bo: Yep.

Tamsin: Deal. Going to find her now. Operation: Where Dat Hoe is commencing. Talk to you soon Succu-babe.

Bo: Yes you will Valkyrie, yes you will.

Tamsin raised an eyebrow at Bo's last text and couldn't help but smile. All it took was something as small as a text from the Succubus for Tamsin to become putty. It went against everything she was as a Valkyrie, but damn if it didn't feel amazing having Bo pay a little attention to her.

"Someone's going to have a good night… Booty call?" Taylor asked with a giggle as she poked Tamsin's side.

"Maybe… I'm gonna go find Molly, I'll be right back" Tamsin said with her best fake smile as the other girls nodded and went back to carrying on with the drunken football players who were desperately trying to take one of the cheerleaders home.

Tamsin turned and headed up the stairs in search for her prime suspect. It felt good to be working undercover again and have a case. The fact that this case could bring them closer to Kenzi's return was a major perk, but working at all was better than sitting at home dwelling on the loss of her moms.

As Tamsin walked up the enormous staircase of the sorority house she tried her hardest to listen in on to whatever she could around her. There was a shift in the air, the Valkyrie could feel it. Being dark fae had its perks in being able to sense when dark magic was surrounding her and whatever these Theta Delta Chi girls were in was some serious shit. As the blonde got to the stop of the stair case she noticed signs on the doors with all the cheer leaders names on them and instantly walked over to Molly's door, listening closely before opening it.

"What… No… Listen it isn't like that, I just need more time… Well yes I'm trying that but you don't understand, she's a total badass, I can only do but so much… Yes, yes I understand but you also have to understand what I'm dealing with right now, it's a sensitive issue… Alright… Okay… Fine I'll go and talk to her but you need to give me some time… I am… I know… She'll join us in the end, just calm down and give me time to work my magic… Kay… Alright, I'll call you later…" Molly said.

Tamsin smirked to herself after overhearing the phone conversation and decided it was time to have a private chat with the captain. The Valkyrie opened the door and leaned against the frame.

"Not interrupting am I?" Tamsin said as she crossed her arms.

Molly jumped initially when she heard the door open, but relaxed and put on a confident grin when she saw it was Tamsin standing there.

"Not at all, you were just the girl I was hoping to talk to actually" Molly said as she walked over and grabbed the blonde's hand and pulling her into the room and kicking the door shut.

Tamsin rolled her eyes but allowed the smaller blonde to drag her into her room.

"So why am I just the person you were hoping to talk to?" Tamsin asked as she sat down in the chair by Molly's desk.

Molly clapped her hands together and walked over to sit on the bed so that she was facing the Valkyrie. "Well, I was hoping to get you alone to talk to you about something…"

"Obviously, so what is it?" Tamsin said as she raised an eyebrow.

"I want you to come with me Saturday after the football game… I can't go in to details, but all you need to know is that you won't be making a mistake if you come…" Molly said with a smirk.

"So you want me to just go somewhere with you after the football game but you aren't going to tell me anything about where we are going or why we are going there?" Tamsin said in confusion.

"Pretty much… It's super secretive so I can't give you much more to go on other than it'll change your life… Plus you'll get to spend some time with me" Molly said giving the blonde a little wink.

"Alright, count me in. Saturday I'll go with you, but if shit gets crazy I'm out. Got it?" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes. Tamsin knew this was was probably a trap, but what else did they have to go on to figure out what these girls were really up to. It was already Thursday so that gave her all day Friday to talk to Bo and reassess the situation. For now, Tamsin had to figure out what the hell was going on and who was involved, the only lead she had was Molly.

"Yesssss!" Molly squealed as she jumped forward hugging the blonde. "I promise you won't regret it!"

"I beg to differ" Tamsin said as she tried to pry the girl off of her.

After successfully getting the overjoyed cheerleader off of her, Tamsin stood up to walk to the door.

"Anything I should know about Saturday?" Tamsin asked as she turned back towards the other woman.

"Nope, just come in your cheerleading outfit with me after the game so that we can meet up with a few other people and be ready for the time of your life…" Molly said as she walked up to Tamsin and was standing in front of the blonde. "Don't look so happy…" Molly said mockingly as she inched closer to the blonde.

"Going somewhere with a chick I just met to do God knows what… Kinda sketchy. Not sure what to be happy about" Tamsin said with a nose scrunch.

"Be happy about some time alone with me" Molly said seductively as she bit her lower lip.

"I'm more interested in what you're about to get me in to slick" Tamsin said cooly as she smirked.

"Mmmm… don't you just love a little mystery though… It keeps things interesting…" Molly said as she threw her arms around Tamsin's neck and pulled the blonde down to her, "You know you want to come with me Saturday night and as unhappy as you act about it, we both know there is a part of you wanting to see what I'll be getting you in to…" Molly whispered into Tamsin's ear.

Tamsin grinned at the seductive attempt from the cheerleader. She was no Succubus, that's for sure. But she was at least cute.

Molly pulled back with a devilish smile as she eyed Tamsin up and down.

Just then the door to Molly's room opened with a red head woman standing there.

"Woah, my bad… Didn't know I would be getting a show behind door number one…" The woman said with a wide smile.

Tamsin rolled her eyes but couldn't surpress the smile that formed on her lips. She knew that voice well, hell she could distinguish that voice anywhere. Looking at the intruder Tamsin grinned. Even behind the wig and cute outfit, the Valkyrie could tell that it was Bo.

Molly giggled and let go of Tamsin, "No worries girl, we were just about to head back to the party. I'll see you downstairs Tams… Don't forget out our little date Saturday…" Molly said with a wink as she walked out of the room.

"A date huh?" Bo said as she crossed her arms and smiled.

"Yeah, what can I say… You told me to go find the bitch and talk to her and I did" Tamsin said with a nose scrunch.

"And left with a date apparently?" Bo asked laughing.

"I just can't keep the ladies off me" Tamsin said with a wink.

"I bet…" Bo asked as she shut the door and walked in, rapidly shedding the itchy wig she wore, causing Tamsin to chuckle.

"Thank God you took that thing off, the red head look isn't you" Tamsin said as she laughed.

"Yeah well apparently you have a thing for blonde's so maybe I should have tried that one instead" Bo said as she tossed the wig over on Molly's bed.

"Nah, I'm more of a brunette kinda gal" Tamsin said with a smile.

"Oh really? Well there's one thing I was right about then…" Bo said as she walked closer to the Valkyrie.

"Oh yeah, you're suppose to give me the run down of the type of girl you think I like aren't you?" Tamsin asked as she crossed her arms.

"Mhmm, and I will… Right after you tell me what Captain hoe bag said and we get the hell out of here. All these drunk frat boys and sorority sluts are tasty but they're driving me crazy. I had one guy almost knock me out when he fell from a keg stand and I've had three drunk girls nearly puke on my shoes and these are Kenzi's so if I get sorority girl vomit on them she might be sending me to Valhalla when she gets back" Bo said as she pointed to her boots.

"Fair enough, but I better get this explanation when we go home" Tamsin said as she pointed a finger to the brunette.

"You will… So what's up?" Bo asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well the rest of the squad could be dabbling in the dark fae magic, but if anything, they are just mindless skanks following their fearless leader. My money is on Molly being the arrow head of this soon to be shit show. She's sketchy as fuck, I overheard her on the phone with someone saying she needed more time and that that someone was a badass but in the end she would 'work her magic' and this rando person would join them… Oh and then she invited me to go out with her after the game Saturday but literally told me nothing other than it would be life changing or some shit" Tamsin said as she frowned her brow.

"Weird… So you think she's apart of the dark cult?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and I'm willing to bet I just got an invite to their next clan meeting or whatever you call it… I asked her what to expect Saturday and what was going on and she said she couldn't tell me anything because it was 'super secretive' but I'm guessing that's when they are going to have their next meeting…" Tamsin said as she shrugged.

"So we have nothing to really go on until you figure out what she's taking you to on Saturday?" Bo asked as she let the togs begin to race in her head.

"Nah, but I do think we should pull her rap sheet, along with a few of the other girls and check for priors. The more background info we can gather on the team the better chance we stand at gathering a game plan. After the last stunt this cult pulled, I'm willing to bet the next step is going to try to one up it and it'll end with someone getting killed. If they are working with the underfae I think they are, then shit is about to hit the fan, and I'm talking major boom kinda explosion" Tamsin said as she sighed.

"Yeah well this cult has both the dark and light on edge. After the cult stole the scroll from the light archives and caused a power outage in the city everyone is trying to find out more. These girls are going to wind up dead if they don't stop…" Bo said as the door to the room came bursting open causing both Bo and Tamsin to jump.

Two girls from the team came crashing in with their lips locked moaning and stumbling backwards until they both fell on Molly's bed giggling and drunkenly snuggled up to one another with bottles of vodka in hand and passed out looking a hot mess.

"Remind me again why we need the underfae they are working with and can't just shut down their child's play bullshit now and interrogate the little bitches?" Bo asked as she closed her eyes and slapped her hands over her face.

Tamsin giggled as she walked over to Bo and pulled her hands down from her face, "Because the underfae, if we are correct, is the same one that has the blood we need to gain access into Valhalla and will open the portal. Come on, we have enough shit for tonight and can start from there and go back to the shack and pull up the records and go over those…" Tamsin said as she smiled.

"Can we please drink while we do this? I'm over the college scene and drinking with twenty year olds. I'm done with my beer pong hustling for the night" Bo said as she nodded to the two bottles of vodka dangling from the passed out cheerleaders.

"You read my mind Succubus" Tamsin said as she walked over and pulled the liquor from the girl's hands. "Newbs" Tamsin said as she laughed and shook her head.

"Come on Valkyrie, let's go home" Bo said with a chuckle as she turned to leave.

"Hold up coach… Ya might wanna sling this back on until we are out of here" Tamsin said laughing as she yanked the wig from under one of the girls and tossed it to Bo.

"I hate this thing…" Bo grumbled as she threw the wig on and tried to fix it.

"Yeah well you still look cute.. Come on, I need booze after the day we have had" Tamsin said with a smirk as she grabbed Bo's hand and walked out of Molly's room where the two headed out of the house and to Bo's car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"So why did you show up tonight? Not that I didn't appreciate the red wig and college get up you threw together" Tamsin said as she glanced over to the Succubus who was driving them back home.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun, now could I?" Bo said with a smirk.

"I guess not…" Tamsin said as she gave a light smile and looked out of the window.

"That, and I was worried about you…" Bo said as she glanced over to the blonde and smiled sweetly.

Tamsin felt herself smiling internally at what the Succubus had just said. Bo was worried about her.

"Worried about me? What, don't think I can handle myself with a couple of drunken sorority bimbos?" Tamsin asked as she glanced over to Bo.

"No, I'm sure you could… But that doesn't mean I don't want to keep an eye on you just to make sure they didn't try to kill you with pillow fights or spin the bottle death matches" Bo said as she laughed.

"I mean I do enjoy a good game of spin the bottle…" Tamsin said as she smirked, thinking back to her time with Bo when they were under the parasite's spell.

"So I remember…" Bo said as she bit her lower lip and smiled over to the blonde, chuckling when she saw the Valkyrie blush.

Bo and Tamsin continued their drive home in comfortable silence. The flirting between them was something both of the women had noticed, but they had never talked about their feelings for one another and how close they had grown recently. Tamsin was worried that Bo was still obsessed with her love triangle and Dyson and Lauren… While Bo was worried that Tamsin was still distressed over Kenzi and that as a Valkyrie, the blonde had no interest in love or a relationship.

They pulled up to the shack and headed inside where Tamsin pulled out her computer and Bo happily poured the vodka into two glasses, adding some Red Bull to her own and nothing in Tamsin's. Bo knew the blonde liked her vodka with nothing 'tainting the glorious taste' as the Valkyrie would say.

Tamsin pulled up the names of the squad members and started a detailed search to upload their records from the police station data base as Bo walked over and handed her the glass filled with vodka and sat down beside the blonde on the couch.

Tamsin smiled as she took a sip of the liquid, relishing the burning sensation that went down her throat. Bo leaned forward and grabbed the remote where she turned on the TV and put on a music station so they had songs playing softly in the background.

Bo leaned back and started drinking her vodka Red Bull as she glanced over to the beautiful blonde on the couch. It still amazed the Succubus how the blonde could be so gorgeous yet not realize the effect she had on her. Tamsin was just so relaxed, confident and cool about everything. It seemed like nothing ever threw off the Valkyrie. She was a force of nature, one that challenged the Succubus unlike any of her past lovers.

Tamsin took several gracious gulps from her vodka and relaxed as she looked over to the brunette beside her. It didn't matter what Bo was wearing or how her hair was done, Bo was always breathtaking to Tamsin. She still couldn't believe someone like her existed, that Bo was actually here and with her. She fell for Bo long ago, but each day she fought to keep her heart guarded. Loving Bo came with a constant battle for attention, and right now Bo was so focused on Dyson and Lauren, there wasn't room for Tamsin in it, especially with their unwavering determination to bring Kenzi back.

"So should we talk about the case, or are you about out of motivation at the moment?" Tamsin asked as she smiled.

"Can we press pause on the case, not that I don't appreciate seeing you in your cheerleading outfit, but I am so over teenage girls and drunken ragers. I would rather we didn't talk about any of that, for tonight at least… Or at least until the records pop up on the rest of the team…" Bo said as she grinned.

"I guess we can ignore all that for tonight, I mean we have to be back with all those jackasses early tomorrow since _someone_ thought a practice at the ass crack of dawn was a good idea" Tamsin said playfully as she elbowed Bo.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm going to regret that after we demolish this vodka, but I figured the sooner we got that out of the way then the sooner we could meet up with Dyson, Lauren and Trick and figure out what we are dealing with and I thought we would have more information to go on and could devise a plan" Bo said as she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Uh huh, you just wanted to tourture the college kids with waking up hung over and flipping around so they hurl all over the practice field" Tamsin said as she laughed.

"Maybe a little…" Bo said as she grinned. "Molly could use a wake up call and minor ass kicking"

"Molly huh? Singling her out already?" Tamsin said with a wink. "Not a fan of the captain taking an interest in the new girl?"

"Not a fan in the way she was practically ready to rip your clothes off when I came into the room" Bo said as she glanced over to the blonde.

"Well don't worry Succubus. Nothing happened. I wouldn't let her touch me without a major mind fuck Valkyrie style following" Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose.

"She seemed to touch you just fine from what I saw" Bo said with a laugh as she elbowed the Valkyrie.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and gulped down more of her vodka. Bo gave a sweet grin as her eyes traveled up and down Tamsin's body. The Succubus couldn't deny she was starving and hadn't fed in days, but she also knew she had to tread lightly with the blonde and wouldn't dare put Tamsin in a situation where the Valkyrie would get hurt. She couldn't do that to Tamsin after everything they had been through together.

"Don't worry, she's not my type…" Tamsin said with a grin as she leaned back on the arm of the couch so she was facing Bo.

Bo put her glass down, considering it was now empty and she was interested to see how this conversation would go. Bo turned so that she was facing the blonde head on and leaned back to match Tamsin's pose.

"I know…" Bo said with a confident smile.

"Oh do you now?" Tamsin asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'd like to think I know you pretty well, and I know that you wouldn't go for a girl like that" Bo said as she crossed her arms and smiled.

"Alright Succubus, let's put your sex demon powers to the test… What's my type? What kinda girl WOULD I want?" Tamsin asked as she crossed her arms to challenge the brunette.

"Well… like you said back at the house, you have a thing for brunettes. You're strong and stubborn, so you don't want someone who's a push over. You'd get bored being with someone who's complacent. You want someone who could match your sense of adventure, but you don't want to be with someone who slows you down or makes you weak…" Bo said in a low voice with her devilish smile.

"You're doing pretty good so far…" Tamsin said as she smirked. Truth be told Bo was spot on with her assumption. Everything Bo was describing was exactly what Tamsin looked for in anyone she wanted… She was describing herself.

"Good…" Bo said as she shifted closer to the middle of the couch. "Give me your hands… I have picked up a few Succubus tricks along the way that may help tell me how warm I'm getting with my guesses…"

Tamsin raised an eyebrow in curiosity but reached out her hands none the less. "Alright, but don't go trying to charm your way through this. No cheating…"

"I won't…" Bo said sweetly as she grabbed on to Tamsin's hands, a little shocked at how warm and soft they were.

Tamsin took a deep breath. Even the slightest touch from Bo caused her heart to race.

"I think you want a girl who doesn't always listen. You want someone who is willing to think for themselves. You don't want a girl who is serious all the time. You want a girl who can let go and drink… Granted there is no girl who could out drink you, but you like someone who tries. You want someone who can be wild and free but also knows when to tone it down. You like compassionate, sensitive and loving people who fight like hell to break down the millions of walls you have built up… You want someone who can give you all of themselves…" Bo said with a weak smile at the end of that. Bo knew that as a Succubus, it was near impossible to be monogamous… She had tried several times with Lauren and it proved to be futile. It saddened Bo that even after describing all of these things and hoping she could be someone Tamsin would want, she knew that she would probably hurt her in the end. Bo admired Tamsin and wanted to be someone that Tamsin would want… but Bo didn't believe she matched half of what she just described to the Valkyrie.

Tamsin smiled at Bo, and could read the emotions on the brunette's face with ease. The Valkyrie was a little shocked at what Bo had just described and was stunned to see the Succubus's face fall at the last part… _There's no way she said that and is talking about herself right now… Why does she look so upset… She couldn't… This is Bo we are talking about. I'm not good enough for her… I hope she knows she literally described herself as my perfect girl… God I bet she doesn't realize it at all. She sucks at reading people._ Tamsin thought as her smile grew.

Tamsin leaned forward and gripped Bo's hand tightly.

"You were almost exact with all of that… Except for the last part…" Tamsin said quietly as she looked into Bo's brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked in confusion, slightly surprised that Tamsin had set up and was still holding on to her hand.

"I don't want someone who can give me all of them… I just want someone who gives me the best version of themselves… The girl I like can give me all of her, but I don't need that to be with someone, I just want her to give me the best of what she can and that's good enough for me" Tamsin said with a sweet smile.

"The girl you like?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Yeah… There's someone who's caught my eye recently" Tamsin said with a nose scrunch.

"Really? And I haven't been told about this until now?" Bo asked with a grin.

"Nope, it's a pretty well kept secret…" Tamsin said with a wink.

"Wanna share more details about this mystery woman?" Bo asked as she looked at those green eyes. Bo felt slightly jealous that Tamsin mentioned already liking a girl, but part of her was also curious about if maybe she was that girl for the Valkyrie.

"Hmmm… Well how about I describe her and you tell me what you think?" Tamsin asked as she squeezed Bo's hand tightly.

"Go for it" Bo said with a smile.

"Well… This girl I'm crushing on, she's a total badass. A little annoying at times and usually she's off doing crazy shit that'll probably get herself killed, but she's adorable. She has the heart of a warrior, yet she's so gentle and loving it scares me. She's the first person in centuries who has made me feel… She captivates me without even knowing it… She's oblivious to how I feel about her, but I can't say I'm mad about that because damn if she isn't cute as hell when I catch her off guard and I'm not a total bitch… She happily marches to the beat of her own damn drum. She calls me out on my bullshit and doesn't hesitate to challenge me… She's beautiful, yet she isn't vain. She could have anyone in the world, but her heart searches for love with one… She is powerful yet doesn't let it control her…" Tamsin said as she let go of one of Bo's hands and slowly brought it up to brush a strand of brunette hair from the Succubus's face. Bo's breath hitched as she felt Tamsin brush her cheek. Bo couldn't believe what she was hearing Tamsin say, Bo felt like she was describing her, but she wasn't that confident considering Tamsin was always so hard to read.

Tamsin took a deep breath before continuing, knowing if she said what was on her mind right now Bo would know how she felt about her. Looking at those brown eyes, Tamsin gave in, "She's perfection… and there are even moments to this day where I look at her and can't believe someone like her exists…" the Valkyrie said as she bit her lower lip, embarrassed at what she had just admitted to Bo.

Bo sat there speechless. Had Tamsin really just said that to her? Tamsin had a crush on HER? There was no way… This is Tamsin… The same Valkyrie who had a heart of stone.. The same Valkyrie who also tried to lock her up and was a total bitch… The same Tamsin who took a bullet for her, was sucked into a wall for her, the same Tamsin who helped her get Kenzi and kissed her during Yule… The same Tamsin who held her in bed when she cried over losing her best friend. How could she had not seen this sooner…

"She sounds okay…" Bo said with a smile as she nuzzled her face in to Tamsin's palm.

"She's amazing…" Tamsin said with a grin. "But I'm pretty sure I don't stand a chance with her"

Bo looked into Tamsin's eyes and her heart was now beating out of her chest. The Succubus let go of the blonde's hands and slowly moved her arms around Tamsin's neck and draped them over the Valkyrie's shoulders. Bo moved slowly and took one of her hands and gripped Tamsin's neck softly, using her thumb to caress the blonde's neck.

"Any girl who wouldn't be with you is crazy…" Bo said in a low voice.

"I don't know… This girl certainly has me confused… The worst part is not knowing how she feels… It's scary liking someone so much, especially for someone like me" Tamsin said softly as she moved to look away from Bo, but the Succubus held her there so they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Have you told her how you feel?" Bo asked as she continued to rub Tamsin's neck softly.

"No… What's the point in telling her if I don't stand a chance…" Tamsin said quietly.

"Because maybe, just maybe… She feels the same way Tamsin, she just never knew how you felt…" Bo said in a low voice as her eyes traveled from the blonde's eyes to her lips.

"So you think I should tell her how I feel?" Tamsin asked as she leaned forward slowly.

"Yeah.. I do…" Bo said as she took a deep breath.

"Actions speak louder than words…" Tamsin whispered as she moved her head foreword and kissed Bo's lips gently. The moment she felt Bo's soft lips on hers, Tamsin's will power fell, that was it, Bo knew how she felt and now she was kissing the woman she had fell for long ago.

Bo was shocked at the kiss but melted into the lips of the Valkyrie. Their kiss continued and grew more passionate with each second as hands began to roam.

Tonight wasn't about the case, it was slowly turning in to the beginning of a new and unpredictable adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As Bo straddled Tamsin on the couch, placing her hands behind the Valkyrie's neck and pulling her in to their kiss, the blonde felt her heart race as she savored the feeling of Bo's lips against hers and their tongues molding together. Tamsin placed her hands on Bo's hips and pulled the Succubus down on her lap tightly. As their make out session was growing more heated and Bo was just about to rid the Valkyrie of her unneeded clothing, the blonde's phone rang, causing an annoyed growl to come from both women.

"Dyson…" Tamsin said as she looked at the screen.

"Answer it…" Bo said panting as she tried to wrap her mind around what just happened.

"What wolf?!" Tamsin said obviously annoyed at being interrupted, causing Bo to chuckle and lean in kissing the blonde's forehead softly.

"Fuck… Okay… We're on our way.." Tamsin said as she sighed and threw her head back against the couch.

"What?" Bo asked in confusion.

"Our dumbass cheer squad couldn't keep themselves out of trouble one damn night. Casey was killed. It's looking like a fae attack…" Tamsin said as she opened her eyes and looked at Bo.

"Shit… Let's go…" Bo said as she hopped off the blonde.

"Figures something would happen…" Tamsin whispered as she grabbed her jacket.

Hearing this, Bo couldn't help but smirk as she spun around catching the blonde off guard and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck. "Don't pout… This isn't over…" Bo said softly as she leaned up and kissed Tamsin gently on the cheek.

"I hope not…" Tamsin said with a grin as she followed the Succubus out the door.

As the two women showed up to the crime scene they were shortly stopped by Dyson.

"I can't let you guys check out the scene yet.." Dyson said with a slight grin tugging at his lips.

"And why the hell not? I know you didn't call us to get us out here to stand around or so help me there will be two bodies at this scene…" Tamsin said as she crossed her arms.

"No, you two need to look at the scene, I need to see if you can pick up on anything Tams, but I can't let you guys go in yet because the rest of your little cheer squad is here 'grieving' drunk and pretty sure they'd notice the coach and newest cheerleader going in to a crime scene. Talk to them, get them to leave and then you two need to go look at this…" Dyson said as he nodded towards the sorority house.

"Fucking idiots.." Tamsin growled as she rolled her eyes.

Bo nudged the Valkyrie with her elbow and gave her a look.

"Fine… I'll take the less drunk half of the fools and talk to them. You can handle captain slut face and her band of dumbasses" Tamsin said as she walked over to a group of her cheerleader 'teammates'.

"Thank you" Bo said giving a little smirk.

"Let me know when you guys get them to leave, come find me… Just try to hurry up. I can't preserve the scene but for so long" Dyson said as he walked off on his phone.

Bo nodded and then walked off to where an obviously plastered cheerleading captain Molly was hysterically crying.

"Hey Molly…" Bo said softly as she gently touched the girls arm to let some of her powers glide through the girl.

"Hellooooo coach…" Molly said now in a haze.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked sweetly.

"She's dead.. Casey is dead… Like no longer breathing dead…" Molly said sadly as she looked at Bo.

"Yeah… Do you know what happened?" Bo asked in a low voice.

"No, but I know why she's dead. He's madddddd because it's taking too long for us to get our new recruit…" Molly said in her haze.

"Who's he? And who's the new recruit?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh coach… You'll seeeeeee… God you're sexy as hell…" Molly sang out as she smiled and tried to reach out and grab the Succubus.

Before Molly could grab Bo, she was stopped by Tamsin's strong grip. "Woah there skank face, drunk cheerleader trying to bang the coach in front of all these people, not the smartest life choice"

"Tammmsin!" Molly said as she turned and looked the blonde up and down. "I don't want to bang the coach… I have someone else I want on top of me.." Molly said as she spun around wrapping her arms on Tamsin.

"OKAY! Molly you're obviously drunk… and you've had a rough night, why don't we get you home…" Bo said as she motioned for two of the other cheerleaders to come over and carry the captain home.

Molly tried to protest, but the other cheerleaders carried her away.

"That girl is a mess" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"She is… But it also looked like someone didn't like the idea of her touching me huh?" Bo said with a grin as she raised an eyebrow to the Valkyrie.

"Whatever…" Tamsin said with a grin as she turned around to head towards the crime scene.. "keep it in your pants until later"

"Oh I'll try" Bo said with a laugh as she followed the blonde.

As Bo and Tamsin walked into the room that had been created to preserve the body, Bo instantly covered her nose from the horrific smell that filled the air while Tamsin shut her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

As the two composed themselves, they walked towards where Dyson was standing in the corner of the room.

"Everything okay outside?" Dyson asked as he looked to the two women.

"Yeah, the slut squad is on their way home to face their hangovers… D what happened here?" Tamsin asked as she looked around.

"That's what we are trying to figure out. It looks like a cult kill…" Dyson said as he took his phone out of his pocket and walked towards the door, "I'm going to call Lauren and see what she's found from the samples we sent over, take a look and let me know what you two think"

Bo started to look around at the horrific sight before her. There was a body in the middle of the court yard that looked like it had been skinned. The victim had been beheaded and the body had symbols burned all over it that neither woman could make out the meaning of.

Tamsin leaned down close to the body and put her hand over the victim's heart as she closed her eyes.

"Tamsin what are you-" Bo started to ask as she looked to the Valkyrie.

"I'll explain in a minute… Just shhhh…" Tamsin said as she took a deep breath and tried to focus on what she was doing.

With her eyes closed, it was as though Tamsin could almost sense the victims final moments. Flashes of the scene seemed to race through her mind… The screaming, the pain, the torment… But the faces of the killers were blurred and she couldn't make anything out. It was all moving so quickly.

Tamsin opened her eyes and stood up quickly, backing away from the body and stumbling into Bo who caught her.

"Woah… Tamsin what happened? What did you see?" Bo asked as she steadied the shaking blonde.

"I… She… Can we get out of here… Like now…" Tamsin said as she turned and looked to the Succubus.

Bo looked at Tamsin, then back at the body, and back to the blonde. Bo reached over and grabbed Tamsin's hand, shocked at how cold it felt. The look on Tamsin's face told the Succubus that something was wrong.

"Yeah… Come on…" Bo said as she walked towards the curtain with the freezing Valkyrie's shaking hand in her own.


End file.
